Presently, baths and showers utilize a variety of handheld cleaning tools that allow individuals to cleanse various parts of their body and other surfaces. These handheld cleaning tools include sponges, loofas, brushes, wash clothes, and other specialized devices. However, these devices occupy a significant amount of space and require significant cost accumulating these products. Further, these cleaning tools suffer from various problems. Such cleaning tools are difficult to hold and manipulate, especially for people who suffer from arthritis and the elderly. Most of these tools also lack sufficient length to reach one's back or lower extremities.
Typically, a non-mechanical shower brush utilize bristles at the end of a handle that are adapted for cleaning or scrubbing various surfaces. A person using such a device would grip the handle of the shower brush and apply the cleansing agents to the desired area prior to or during scrubbing the desired area. Further, a user is then required to alternate between rinsing and washing the area.
Many individuals may desire a more convenient and multipurpose shower brush when cleaning their body while taking a shower or bath. It is desirable to provide a shower brush having a detachable cleaning attachment that may include a variety of cleaning surfaces, such as bristles, pads, and loofas. It is therefore desirable to provide a shower brush that contains a soap dispensing assembly that dispenses soap through channels on the cleaning attachment and a water dispensing assembly that dispenses water through channels and adjustable nozzles on the cleaning attachment. It is therefore desirable to provide a shower brush that extends and retracts thus enabling individuals to reach previously inaccessible areas. In addition, it is desirable for a shower brush to include a wireless speaker assembly that provides a speaker configured to wireless play selected audio therefrom.